


wishful thinking;

by bloodynargles



Series: adelita reyes; [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ade is back and im here to CRY, Gabe POV, Retribution, Venice Mission, dad!gabe, dunno if its overwatch canon because theres no canon while chu is around, this is in my canon btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: Trigger pulled, this was less about himself, less about how Jack would react – this was about getting two idiots out and watching the third.





	wishful thinking;

**Author's Note:**

> this is like semi dad gabe and more so a retribution fic

“ _What about Adelita_?”

 

Her name echoes in his head just before he pulls the trigger. The split second where his mind goes over every consequence, every situation that could arise from this. Every decision she could hate him for in the future. It all circled around his mind, yet he had already made his mind up. Trigger pulled, this was less about himself, less about how Jack would react – this was about getting two idiots out and _watching_ the third.

 

He hadn't brought Ade around the HQ since the doctor had joined Blackwatch, something in his gut screaming about how keeping her too close could get her hurt. His mind agreed, now. Jesus, how could he have been so _blind_?

The last time she saw Ana was months ago, and he knows the way that the sniper looked at him, but there was something _wrong_ there, something he needed to keep his daughter away from. No matter if she did nothing but ask about how everyone was, or throw how much she missed them into conversation. In between telling him about her grades, or what university she wanted to attend, in between all of her out loud thinking was the small suggestions of meeting him at work after school, or inviting people around for dinner. In between the noise was emotion and words betray him he _wanted_ to give in. But his instincts said no. He usually ended those conversations with something about how seeing Jesse once every week was probably enough socialization for an entire year, and she'd laugh but there was always something behind it. A sadness, a lingering thought of what if, he knew her. He wasn't _blind_ , not with Ade, at least.

With everyone else? He probably was.

 

His mind goes into military mode, after that. Keep everyone safe, get out and count your blessings later. Deal with the fallout after. Deal with _Jesse_ after.

 

 

He leaves Genji and the doctor to themselves, calls a disgruntled Jesse with him to be de-briefed, to _explain_ himself.

Jack looks at him like he hasn't slept in years, and somewhere his petty hatred dissipates into regret. He knows this isn't what either of them had wanted Overwatch to become. And yet, here they were.

 

“ _What were you thinking, Gabriel?_ ”

 

There's that _look_ he knows so well in Ana's eyes and he reaches his hand up to his beanie to pull it off, running a hand over his newly shaved hair. He could say that he wasn't, was not thinking. That this man had hurt his friend and it was a moment of rage, but then the spy would remain. “Moira.” Jack's brows furrow and he leans on his right arm a little more, his hands splayed out on the desk he was hunched over, seat long forgotten, pushed towards the screens at the back of the room. He pulls in a breath, “He said he had friends that would get him out within a week. Something.. made _sense_.” “Friends? You thought what? That we..” Brown eyes cast a glance towards his former friend, Jack's head bowed, eyes staring at the white of the desk. “That we have Talon in our midst.” The blonde's voice is quiet, like he had _failed_ but there was always an eventuality. It was always going to happen, one way or another. It didn't matter who stood on the top step, not now. It was going to cave in on top of all of their heads.

“We knew that they could infiltrate the lower ranks, the janitors, its not that hard – but we underestimated their influence. If they have people down there, then..” “They have agents.” Ana seems to ease herself back down into her chair, face hard in expression but eyes failing to omit her feelings. “ _Shit._ ” He drops his beanie onto the table, leaning back slightly in the chair, “Not my best work, I'll admit.” It earns him a snort from the man staring at the table, blue eyes meeting his own, “We have to tread lightly, Reyes.” A slow nod moves his head, “I know.” They had to sort out _this_ mess, first.

 

Then maybe he could bring Adelita back to see her family.

 

 

 

 

It was a wishful thought, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN IF IT WASNT SEMI SAD AT THE END THEN IT WASNT ME
> 
> I SHOULD BE WRITING ORIGINAL STUFF RN BUT WHAT AM I DOOOOOOING?


End file.
